The Gboys Boyband
by Fate Lowe
Summary: The Gboys get drunk and perform at a kareoke bar!


Disclaimer: I don't own GW, it's characters, or the song featured in this fic...so don't sue me.

AN/Warnings: At the time of writing this fic I have currently been up since yesturday. I have not slept and it is currently 1:25 pm. I am also on an extremely large suger high. I think I could even scare Duo Maxwell with my hyperness right now. This is just a funny fic that my friend and I have been joking about writing for about 6 years now. If you know the song right of hand you will see why we find it so hilarious. If not you will need to find the album and listen to it to fully appreciate this fic. The song for anybody wondering is "If You Want To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Badboy)' by The Backstreet Boys. It's on their first big hit album (if anyone was wondering). Well, enough of that on with the story. Weeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

The G-boys Boyband

By: Fate Lowe

"Duo, where are we going?"

Heero glared daggers at his best friend and roommate.

"You'll see Heero. Just come on."

Duo ran down a very busy sidewalk on the L1 colony, dragging a very flustered Heero behind him. They finally arrived at their destination and Heero glanced at the sign. He sighed inwardly as he noticed is one of the last places he wanted to be, especially with Duo. A kareoke bar. They walked inside and the first thing Heero noticed is that everybody else was there, Hildi, Trowa, Auora, Quatre, Dorathy, Wufei, Sally, Catherine, her new boy-toy, and Relena. They all looked up as Duo walked over still dragging Heero behind him.

"Hey everyone!!!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up and down like an idiot, before glomping onto Hildi.

Everyone greeted Duo as he sat down in between Hildi and Auora.

"Hey sis. How ya been?" Duo said giving Auora a kiss on the cheek and giving her a great big bear hug.

"Fine, and you?" Auora said as she hugged her brother back.

"Great!!!" He replied, winking at Hildi, who in turn tugged playfully on his braid.

"Ow." Duo said, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt."

Hildi sticks her tounge out at him. Duo turned toward Heero.

"Come on buddy. Join the fun."

Heero sits down, in the only spot available, between Relena and Hildi.

"How 'bout a round of drinks for everyone courtesy of The God of Death!"

With the first round out of the way, the party gets started. The whole night they all sit there and talk and pick on Duo. Everybody's having a blast even the stone-faced Heero Yuy is laughing whole-heartedly.

"Wow. Did Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soilder, just laugh. Holy shit, I think Hell just froze over!!!" Duo says before falling out of his chair.

Everybody laughs at Duo, as he picks himself up off the floor and trys to play it off.

The night continues until everyone of them are completely and utterly drunk. (Yes even Quatre.)

As Duo looks through the song book, he notices a song that makes him think. It's a song that he and the other piolets had sung many a time when they got drunk together, just not in public. He smiles develishly.

"Hey, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. You guys want to come up on stage with me this time?"

"Sure!" They all yell in response.

All the girls look at each other, not knowing what is in store. Duo goes up to the DJ/Announcer and hands him the slip of paper, then walks back to the table and sits down.

"Our turn will be up shortly guys."

_A few minutes later..._

"And next, can we please have the G-boys on stage."

"That's us guys, let's go."

They get up on stage and the music starts. As soon as the others recognize the song they all glare at Duo who just starts laughing histarically.

"Come on guys, now that we're up here, you can't chicken out."

They all take that as a challenge (plus their drunk), so of course they have to do it now. And right on time, Heero starts them out...

_H: If you want it to be_

_E: Good girl_

_H: Get yourself a_

_E: Bad boy_

_H: Bad boy_

_D: Bad boy_

_T: Bad boy_

_Q: Bad boy_

_W: Bad boy_

_H: Yeah I like this_

_E: Huh_

_D: Yeow, oh yes_

_H: I like this_

_D: Ho how_

_T,Q,W: Come on_

_D: Ah...haha_

_H: I like this...hoaa_

_If you want it to be wild_

_Gotta know just wko to dial baby_

_That's me_

_If you really like it hot_

_Or someone who hits the spot_

_Honey_

_Oh yes, ahhh_

_D: And if you want to get it done babe_

_You've gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_H,D: Oh, if you want to make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe, he's gotta be the best_

_H: And that's me._

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a_

_E: Bad boy_

_H: If you_

_E: Really_

_H: Want it_

_E: Good girl_

_H: Get yourself a_

_(Bad)_

_D,T,Q,W: Bad boy_

_H: Yee hee_

_D: Get it like it could be_

_E: Would be_

_D: Yeah, like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a_

_H: Bad boooy_

_E: HUH_

_H: Ho how_

_Oh yes_

_If you like it innovative_

_Better get someone creative honey_

_E: Yes_

_H: And if you want it to be gentle_

_Gotta get somebody settle, baby_

_E: Oh, yes_

_D: And if you want to get it done_

_Babe you've gottat get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_H,D: Oh if you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe, he's gotta be the best_

_H: And that's me_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a_

_E: Bad boy_

_H: If you_

_E: Really_

_H: Want it_

_E: Good girl_

_H: Get yourself a_

_E: Bad boy_

_H: Ho how_

_D: Get it like it could be_

_E: Would be_

_D: Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a_

_H: Bad boooy, hahaha_

_Now listen here_

_D,T,Q,W: These are things_

_H: Your momma shouldn't know_

_D,T,Q,W: These are things_

_H: I really wanna show_

_D,T,Q,W: These are things_

_H: I wanna show ya how_

_E: So why don't you let me show ya right now_

_H: Ooo...baby_

_D: And if you want...yes_

_H: Yes_

_D: And if you wanna get it done_

_Babe you've gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_H,D: Oh if you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best_

_H: And that's me_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a_

_E: Baeaead boooy_

_D: That's right_

_H: If you_

_E: Really_

_H: Want it_

_E: Good girl_

_H: Get yourself a_

_(Bad)_

_D,T,Q,W: Bad boy_

_D: If you really want it_

_If you really want it_

_Get it like could be_

_E: Would be_

_D: Yeah like it should be_

_H: If you want it to be good_

_Gotta be like it should_

The guys get through the whole song without missing a single note. They walk off stage and back over to the table. Auora, Hildi, Catherine, her boy-toy, Sally, Dorathy, and Relena are all staring at the boys as they walk up. Then all eyes turn to Heero. Relena's the first one to say what everyone of them is thinking.

"Heero, how can you sing at such a high pitch?"

"..."

No response comes from Heero except a slight smile.

The night goes on and shortly everybody heads to Relena's hotel suite. Upon arriving they all pass out.

The next morning Heero awakens with a pounding headache. He trys to get up only to discover a weight on his chest. He opens his eyes to a, very naked, sleeping Relena. He moves off the bed, trying not to wake her, but fails.She opens her eyes, to see a naked Heero standing next to the bed.

"What the hell happened last night?" They say at the same time.

They get dressed and head down stairs. As they reach the living room, they walk into a room filled with laughing faces and a few glares. They look up at the television, as they hear a voice singing in a very high pitch. Heero's face is plastered on the screen, belting out the line.

"Maxwell!!!!!!!"

Heero starts chasing a laughing Duo around the living room yelling.

"Baka yaro, omae o korosu!!!!"

Everyone else just laughs.

The End

AN: Well guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed my little sleep deprived, sugar-high induced silliness. For those of you confused over who sang which part in the song:

H: Heero

D: Duo

T: Trowa

Q: Quatre

W: Wufei

E: Everyone on stage

If you need a translation as to what Heero was screaming at Duo:

"Stupid bastard, I'll kill you!!!"

I'm sure most of you knew all of that but I put it here just in case. Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think. Till next time.

Fate Lowe


End file.
